This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A lever-action connector assembly typically includes a lever having a cam feature such as a curved slot. The lever is pivotally mounted to a first connector, and the cam feature receives a projection on a second connector as the first and second connectors are pushed together. The lever is then rotated to engage the projection on the second connector with the cam feature on the lever and thereby bring the first and second connectors closer together.
The cam feature requires a certain amount of space to achieve its function. Thus, the cam feature increases the size of the lever and the overall size of the connector assembly. In turn, the cost of the connector assembly is increased, and the connector assembly may not satisfy packaging requirements.